Blossom Undercover
by Salty-Spitoon
Summary: Blossom Utonium,the one name everyone knows in the Agency. She's the best at her job,along with her best friend Brick Jojo. Ordered by their boss,the two pose as college students in order to catch a killer who targets Greek Life members. Easy,right? But s
1. A New Mission

**A new story! I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

 **Chapter One: A New Mission**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ah,there she is. Are you ready baby girl?" An older man,late 40s said as he moved towards the bed,and closer to the girl that sat on it.

"What? Can't speak?" He showed his yellow teeth as he grabbed her roughly.

"I'm only 15!" The girl yelled,showing her fear.

"Older than most of the girls I usually sleep with." He laughed. "But don't worry,I'll be _extra_ nice for you." He whispered into her ear.

She tried to pull away. "Please,just let me go!" She said as she moved away from him. She noticed two guys standing by the door,guns in their hands.

"Mason! Get me number 4!" The older man yelled to one of the men,and the man stepped into a side room,disappearing.

He reappeared a minute later holding a little girl by the hair. The little girl screamed but was quickly silenced by a slap from the older man.

"Ah,what's your name again,beautiful?" The older man asked the little girl,holding her chin tightly.

"J-Joanna." The little girl stuttered. She looked around the age of 8.

He smiled devilishly and approached the older girl,who stood by the wall,afraid.

"Let me show you how much of a good time all my slaves have,Beauty." He said,grabbing her breast. "Do you like your new name? Beauty suits you,doesn't it?" She nodded,terrified.

He let go and approached Joanna,pushing her to the floor.

He slowly unzipped his pants,and just as they were about to fall,a gun shot was fired,aimed at one of his bodyguards.

The one named Mason fell to the ground,blood seeping out of his head.

Everything happened so fast.

The door opened with a huge bang and about 5 police men rushed into the room,grabbing the other bodyguard and pinning him to the ground.

The girl ran to the older man and kicked him from behind. The man stood quickly and turned,but made contact with the girl's fist,knocking him out.

She easily grabbed the handcuffs thrown to her by one of the police men and grabbed the man's hands and put them behind his back.

"Mr Seers,you have the right to remain silent." She said,grabbing him roughly and pulling him up. "And by the way,my name's not Beauty. It's Blossom. You bastard." She added for good measure as he was taken away.

A boy walked in,followed by more police men,inspecting the area.

"Check the other rooms." He ordered and they did as they were told. He glanced her way but said nothing as he turned and kicked the dead body at his side away.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Joanna,the little girl that sat on the floor,her eyes wide.

She sat on the floor next to her. "Joanna,my name's Blossom. And I'm here to take you home. We all are." She said. Joanna looked up at her,tears falling.

"That man was so mean to me." She cried and Blossom pulled her into a hug.

"I know darling,but it's all over now. Your parents are waiting for you." Joanna looked up and smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Blossom said and she lifted the little girl up and carried her out of the room.

"Blossom." The boy said,stopping her. "Good job."

"Thanks." She smirked. "I guess now we know who's the better agent." She kept walking without turning back.

"My baby!" A woman yelled running into the hospital room,her husband behind her.

"Oh Joanna!" She cried,kissing her. "We missed you so much." She hugged her tightly.

Joanna had been brought to the hospital to check for internal injuries and try to help her with the trauma she would inevitably have following the abuse she had to endure because of Mr Seers.

"How can we ever thank you?" They asked Blossom who stood by the bed. She shook her head. "It's what we do. I'll let you be alone with her now." She said,stepping out.

"Again,nice work." A voice behind her said.

"Brick,what are you doing here?" She asked the boy from before.

"I'm the one who brought her parents in." She nodded slowly.

"How are the others?' She asked him. There had been at least a dozen other girls with Joanna in the room they were locked up in ranging from the age of six to fourteen. All their families had been informed that their daughters were safe.

"Some had injuries,but they're all okay now,resting." He said. They walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

Brick chuckled slightly. "You were pretty convincing in there." He said and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"What? Don't I look fifteen?" He rolled his eyes. She was actually 17. One of the best secret agents in the business.

"Nope. More like a slut." He laughed as he dodged a punch. She was dressed in an oversized black fishnet top that reached mid-thigh,a black strapless sports bra,black underwear and 5 inch black heels with a lot of makeup on.

"I was posing as a prostitute. Obviously I would look like this." She yelled and he laughed even harder.

"Goodnight,Pinkie." He said as she got into her car. She glared at him and drove off quickly.

 **(Blossom's POV)**

The alarm buzzed loudly and I threw it across the room,silencing it.

I groaned as I got up and headed for the shower.

I stripped down to my birthday suit and stepped under the warm water. It was the day after my undercover mission as an underage prostitute. Which meant,a new mission was already awaiting me at the office.

I sighed loudly as I put shampoo into my hair. For once, I would want to be a normal teenager. But no,being an agent was in my blood.

Let me tell you about myself.

Both my parents died when I was only 6. Shot right in front of me in our living room. Both my parents were agents too,I just didn't know at the time.

I ran from the gunman into the kitchen and grabbed a large knife. He mocked me as I struggled to hold it.

"What are you gonna do? You can't even lift a stupid knife." He laughed,dropping his gun.

I ran towards it while he was distracted and grabbed it. It was a bit too heavy for me but I managed to hold it straight long enough to shoot him in the leg.

I ran towards the front door,him right behind me,yelling curse words.

I shot him in the stomach and just as I did,the front door burst open and secret agents rushed in,restraining him.

Some helped cover my parents' bodies and I begged them to stop. "Leave my mommy and daddy alone!" I yelled.

A man in his early thirties walked in and looked saddened as he spotted my parents.

He picked me up and hid my face as he took me into his car and drove off. He took me to his home and placed me in a pretty pink room. "Blossom,you'll be staying here from now on." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait,who are you?" I asked,pulling his hand. "Luke," he smiled as he walked off.

He was best friends with my parents,and he took full responsibility of looking after me after their murder. We never found out why my parents were targeted,as the man I shot died in custody a few hours later before he could say anything.

Luke adopted me a week later and trained me among other secret agents. I went out on my first mission two years later,when I was only eight years old.

I turned the shower off and stepped out,grabbing a towel and heading for my room.

Luke bought me a small apartment when I turned 16 after I had complained that he trusted me to deal with dangerous criminals but not live on my own. It took him a while but he finally agreed and gave me this beauty. I was more responsible that most people so he had seen no reason to say no.

I opened my wardrobe and searched for an outfit.

I wore my black crop top,high waisted blue jean shorts and wrapped my checkered red shirt around my waist. I also wore my black high tops. I tied my long auburn hair in a messy bun and grabbed my small pocket knife and hid it in my sock in my shoe.

I also grabbed my small gun and placed it in my bra,since I didn't want to carry my bigger weapons today. It was just a trip to the office.

As soon as I was done,I heard my phone vibrating.

"Luke wants us both in his office. Says its urgent." Brick texted me and I tried not to groan. I knew a mission waited me already but for Luke to call the both of us it meant we would have to work together.

Brick and I have a sort of love-hate relationship. Which means he annoys and irritates me more than you could imagine. He's a good agent,I'll admit. But his cockiness makes him a prick.

I grabbed my keys and headed to the office in record time.

"What took you so long?" Brick asked as he saw me walk in. I shot him a glare and kept walking. He ran after me and matched my pace.

"I heard word that this must be a big mission." He whispered as we entered the elevator.

"I sure hope so. Luke's been sending us on crappy mission for over a month. Did you see that Seers guy? He was out cold after one punch." I ranted.

The elevator pinged and we stepped into Luke's huge office. It pays to be leader of the Agency.

"Brick,Blossom. Nice to see you again." Luke said as we sat down.

"Nice to see you too. What's the mission this time?" I asked getting right to the point. Luke smiled as he slid two folders across his table to us.

"You know I've been sending you two on less than desirable missions." He said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Trust Luke to use big words instead of 'sucky' or 'crappy'.

"But that's about to change. I'm sending you on the biggest mission we've had in over a decade. I'm sending you both to-"

 _"School?!"_ Brick and I exclaimed at the same time as we opened the folders.

This didn't sound good.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter One is done! What do you think of it so far? I know I started it off pretty slow but bear with me,it's gonna get more interesting real soon. So don't leave me! You'll love the story,I just know it :)**

 **Follow. Favourite. Show your love by Reviewing.**

 **Koolbeanz xx**


	2. Not A Slumber Party

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Blossom's POV)**

"Townsville University,actually." Luke corrected. "Not school."

"Does it matter?" I snapped. Luke shot me a warning look and I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Look,I know you guys hate the idea of going to learning establishments,but you're the best agents for the job." Luke said,running his hands through his hair.

When I first arrived at the Agency, Brick and I were the only young kids around. A few experienced agents had taken the job of giving us standard education. Thus,the first Agency school was born in an office Luke had assigned for school stuff.

It took about half a day for Brick and I to become best friends. And to realize that we were a great team. One day,when our English teacher walked in and asked us to recite one whole scene of Macbeth,Brick and I restrained her and left her in the room for some other agent to find her later.

"So,what are we supposed to do exactly?" Brick asked skimming through his folder.

"There's been a series of deaths centered around fraternity and sorority members. The Board of Education and concerned parents are threatening to shut the university's down,but the dean won't allow it. Your mission is to pose at students at the university and catch the killer before he or she strikes again." Luke said.

"Why Greek Life students though? Is this some form of revenge?" I asked.

"That's what I want you guys to find out. Townsville University's pretty important to the Agency. That's where most of us graduated. We wouldn't want its prestige to go to ruin. So,do you accept?"

We didn't really have much choice. I glanced at Brick who's eyes were focused on a picture of sorority sisters. I rolled my eyes. Hopeless pig.

"We're in." I responded,meeting Luke's eye.

"Excellent. The private jet will be ready in two hours to take you to Townsville. You'll be staying at the university of course. No one will know you as Brick Jojo and Blossom Utonium,but as Jesse McCarthy and Riley Jackson."

"You planned this already,didn't you?" I asked,staring at Luke accusingly.

He shrugged as he laughed slightly. "I knew you wouldn't say no,so I made the necessary arrangements before hand."

Brick's eyes shot up. "Isn't two hours a little short notice?"

"Not really. You don't need to pack,because I've already ordered someone to take you guys shopping. She knows Townsville and all its fashions like the back of her hand. She's perfect for such a job. So just go home and grab what you'll really need and a car will come by to bring you both to the airport in less two hours." Luke said,using his hands to shoo us out of his office.

"I guess I'll see you soon." I said getting into my car as Brick yelled to bring my 'sexy lingerie'. I glared at him as some people heading into the Agency looked on,amused.

I drove off. I quickly got back to my apartment, putting all my weapons and gadgets in one bag. I took a shower and threw on some grey sweats,a black baggy t-shirt and my converse shoes. I tied my hair in a messy bun.

I opened the secret compartment in the heel of my shoe and placed a small knife and some bullets in. The other shoe was actually a phone. My small gun was still in my bra.

I heard a car outside. I made sure to have my folder and bag in my hands and left,locking up my apartment. "We're going on a mission,not a slumber party." Brick said as I sat in the car. I rolled my eyes.

He was wearing a a black oversized shirt,black skinny jeans and his black converse shoes. His signature hat was on his head too.

"Not in the mood to fight,Brickie." I said,staring out the window instead.

A guy waiting for us at the airport quickly ushered us both into the private agency jet,and we relaxed, getting ready for the long ride. I opened up the folder and decided to start reading the information of the mission as Brick decided to watch a movie.

* * *

 _You will both use an alias while you are on this mission. And I must remind you that this is the biggest mission the Agency has had in a while. You will be tracking down a potentially very dangerous serial killer on the loose at Townsville University who has already claimed more than five lives. You will not be sightseeing,or trying to enjoy the rest of your teenage lives on this mission. Now,I know you both haven't attended high school,so entering University might be tricky. But considering your grades and skills,I have no doubt you will do just fine._

 _I hope you can complete this mission successfully. You will have plenty of backup if the need arises. Agent Ray,who is already in Townsville,will be your leader on this mission. If you need information on anything or anyone concerning this case,Ray will be there to help you. He will not be joining you at the University. He will stay at the Agency House and look up things you need and keep researching. Pictures of important people in this case and their information is inclosed in this folder. Any questions about the mission you can contact Ray or Luke._

 _Ray Peters_

 _Blossom Utonium - Riley Jackson_

 _Brick Jojo - Jesse McCarthy_

* * *

"Luke never said anything about the Sorority president being such a babe." Brick said,grabbing a picture. I rolled my eyes and snatched it from him.

"Bubbles Sinclair. Only daughter of the Sinclair's. Studying the Arts,a brilliant student. Currently dating Stephan Longshore. She is the president of Sigma Omega Delta." I read aloud. I inspected her picture. She had a slightly defiant look in her eyes as she smiled towards the camera.

"This is Stephan " I said taking out a picture of a boy who had muddy brown quiff hair and a slight tan. He had a playful look on his face.

"Look at those cheekbones. Damn,he's hot." I said, staring at the picture for longer than I should.

"No, I'm hot. He's just average." Brick said arrogantly. I pushed him away from me,but had to silently agree. Brick was good looking.

"Can you imagine how beautiful his kids will turn out to be? woah,jawline." I said,my eyes lingering on Stephan's lips. Something flashed in Brick's eyes, but it was gone before I could detect what it was.

"He has a girlfriend,let it go before you hurt someone." Brick said causing him to get a smack on the arm.

"Well this should be a fun mission." Brick said as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Why don't you get some sleep. We have a long day of shopping." He said.

"Get off me,you idiot." I said,moving away from him.

"Where will we sleep we we get there?" Brick asked,ignoring me.

"The long-time-furnished house owned by the agency." I said and he nodded. I let out a yawn,moved to a bigger couch and decided to close my eyes and let darkness take over me.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Two!**

 **Read and Review for a fast update.**

 **Don't forget to follow and fav this story :)**

 **Koolbeans xx**


End file.
